Under the Radar
Under the Radar is the fifteenth level in ''Medal of Honor: Frontline''. It takes place in a secret radar installation in Gotha, Germany. Briefing Near Gotha 27 September 1944 - 0459 Hours While you were making your way through the underground production facility, Sturmgeist's private car escorted him to an elite Luftwaffe training camp. We've known about the existence of several top secret Nazi training sites, but most of their exact locations have eluded us until now. This particular camp is situated on or adjacent to the Gotha aircraft facility itself. We've confirmed that Baron Rudolph Ulbricht von Sturmgeist has indeed been given stewardship of the Nazi Prototype HO-IX , and we're speculating that the Nazi high command has ordered him to get the aircraft to an undisclosed location before it is discovered. Should this prototype go into full-scale production, the likelihood for an Allied victory any time soon would rapidly erode. It is our plan to cover this entire area with ordnances as soon as possible. Jimmy, we must know your exact location. A large number of Allied resources have been committed to this bombing raid, and we're all counting on you to radio us the facility's coordinates. In the meantime, find and sabotage any radar installations you come across.You'll need to acquire some explosives. However, as you have demonstated your resourcefulness time and time again, I have every confidence you'll get the job done. Good luck, Patterson! Objectives *Find the Demolition Charges *Disable Both Radar Stations *Radio Allies Your Position *Find Entrance to HO-IX Hangar Weapons Starting * Walther P38 * Gewehr 43 * B.A.R. * Bazooka * Stick Grenade Obtained Later * MG42 Vehicles * Horten Ho 229 * Opel Blitz * P-38 * BMW R75 Summary Patterson is now at the beginning of the secret radar installation, and even closer to the grand prize, the Horten Ho 229 jet fighter. Right up ahead is a machine gun nest. He sees Ho-IX being brought into the hangar. Jimmy neutralizes it, and steals the demolition charges. He makes his way over to the first radar installation, kills a few Germans guarding it, and plants the charges. After a few seconds, one radar station is down with one to go. Down at the bottom, he eliminates a good amount of enemies along with one machine gun emplacement. Jimmy then climbs a ladder, kills more soldiers and panzergrenadiers and finds Luftwaffe soldiers having target practice. After killing them and moving down the trail, he takes on yet another machine gun emplacement, but the second radar installation comes into view. He comes into the next area, where a machine gun bunker appears. He kills all the soldiers, climbs the ladder up to the last radar station, and destroys it. A stream of enemies rush towards the station and Patterson neutralizes them. Now, he faces machine gunners in guard posts. He quickly disposes of them and more Waffen S.S. and Luftwaffe soldiers before entering a large building. There, he kills the radioman and sends his coordinates to the Allies. He also sees the HO-IX being brought into the hangar, so Patterson goes down the hatch and into a small bunker. Trivia *This is one of the hardest levels to get a Gold Star next to Enemy Mine. *Horten Ho 229 can be seen towed to its Hangar at the beginning and end of the level. *If the subtitles are turned on, it is revealed that the radioman at the end of the level is actually sending a message to his wife, stating that he loves her. This is one of the very few instances in which the player is able to learn more about the personal lives of his/her enemies. *After as player destroys radar station in the sky flies one P-38. Interestingly, if you then return to the landfill, you can see this plane frozen in the sky. *Even after the player kills the Germans on the range, you can hear the voice of the training soldiers. The fact is that this voice is part of the main audio background, not the voice belonging to the NPC. *When the HO-IX appears a second time, it can be seen that he and the truck are actually kept in the air. Level Map UTRLevelMap.png|Under the Radar level map. Under the Radar (2).jpg|House at the beginning of the level. Under the Radar (1).jpg|Radar. Under the Radar (3).jpg|Hangar. Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline singleplayer levels Category:Missions